Jiren's Story
by MasterLordVII
Summary: Jiren's backstory was upsetting to fans but what was it like? Here is my own depiction of Jiren's backstory extended with some new OC characters, relationships and references to the canon and movie canon.
1. How It All Began

_**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID SOME THING WRONG**_  
 _ **REVIEW FAIRLY PLS**_  
Chapter One:  
How It All Began  
Prologue

"Eh Jiren? You there?" , spoke a familiar voice.

Jiren didn't bother answering he was busy remembering somethings he wished to forget.

"Jiren I know you are there" it said "Belmod is here"

Jiren flinched a little but remained ever silent.

The voice spoke again but it was talking to someone else and sounded faint.

"He's in there, feel free to bust the door down"

Jiren went to welcome his visitor before the door would be smashed down again.

There stood a pale man with a huge red nose, huge red lips and some blue makeup around his eye.

His hairstyle was similar to that of a clown's with his pale white head being completely free of hair and his hair surrounding the back of his head and the sides.

His clothing was similar to that of an Egyptian God's with various shades of red and blue.

Jiren knew that he was stronger than the person standing in front of him but was curious as to why he came to visit.

"Lets get to the point, what do you want Belmod?" spoke Jiren

The man named Belmod just grinned.

"There's a universal tournament coming up and I happen to need ten strong fighters" his grin grew bigger "you should join"

Jiren considered what he heard but if Belmod wanted him to join then this wasn't any ordinary tournament.

"Why me?" question Jiren.

"Observant as ever aren't you?" Belmod chuckled "The losing universes are erased, those are the stakes"

"I will not eliminate another universe to save my own, the answer is no"

"Well there is a prize"

"That won't change my mind" smiled Jiren, no prize will make him erase a universe.

"A wish will be granted to the most vital person on the winning team"

Jiren's eyes shot open for a second, a wish any wish but will he still do it? He argued in his head before Belmod spoke up again.

"Besides you don't have to fight everybody just take out the biggest threats then the other members will take out the other opponents"

"Fine"

Belmod grinned again this time more evil.

"Knew you would give in eventually"

Jiren felt that it would be best if he take out the big threats than do nothing but there was a wish he wanted to be granted so much.

It was a long time ago.

A young Jiren ran through his village happily doing as he pleases suddenly an explosion is heard on the other side of the village.

The villagers attempt to run but it is too late as an evil creature hidden behind dark mist appears and attacks the villagers.

Blood splatters near Jiren and he attempts to run away but is stopped as the figure grabs his left foot and drags him.

Suddenly what looks like two older versions of Jiren appear attempting to free their infant from the hands of the creature.

Jiren is released and runs but not before seeing his parents die in front of him.

A while afterwards...

Jiren is underneath what's left of his home.

He wakes up recognising the rubble he is under.

After struggling to break free he sees a man pass through.

Jiren screams for help and the man turns his face to him.

His skin is mostly orange, but he has a few hints of black and red on his body, his tail was orange and red but had black at the tip of it.

He resembled a lizard in some way but on his head were 4 horns.

Two were pointed up much like a bull and two were pointing two the front of his head much like antlers.

He had three toes and was rather tall and strong in stature.

The man walked towards Jiren and helped him out of the rubble.

Jiren spoke quietly.

"My name is Jiren, my village was attacked by a monster and I am the last one here" his voice broke as he cried, he found that he couldn't say another word.

The man smiled before patting Jiren on the head.

"Nice to meet you Jiren my name is Blaeza"

 **I am sorry that I spent most of this chapter with Jiren talking with Belmod but it was all I could think of at the time!**


	2. Training

_**Chapter 2:**_  
 _ **Training**_

"Thanks sir" spoke a shy Jiren.

"Don't worry about it" replied the frost demon carrying him.

"I've heard of your race"

"Yeah kid?"

"They say they have cold colours like blue"

"So?"

"But you're orange, red and black"

"Probably spent too long on a desert planet"

"And your parents named you Blaeza"

"I don't know what my parents were thinking"

"You're funny mister"

Blaeza just quietly growled at the comment.

He dropped Jiren off his back.

"We'll sleep here for the night" he calmly told Jiren.

"But there's no bed" whined Jiren.

"Look kid your village is gone and so is its people and your bed, alright?" explained Blaeza "I'm going to train you and this is lesson one now quietly get ready while I get a fire starting so we can eat"

Jiren just stayed silent.

Later

The fire crackles in front of Jiren as he and Blaeza munch down on their meal.

"So mister you're not from around here so why are you here?" Jiren said with his mouth full.

"I actually came here to find a fight but instead I found a pupil" said Blaeza

"Sounds like a dumb excuse made up at the last second by a guy already running out of ideas ;)" Jiren said quickly

"So what if it is?"

Jiren shrugged getting back to eating.

Blaeza thought about how traumatic it must have been for Jiren to see his family die in front of him before going to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Blaeza instantly woke up and saw Jiren screaming into his ears.""What are you doing kid!" yelled Blaeza.

"I thought you were dead" Jiren said before crying on Blaeza's lap.

"You idiot I still had a pulse!"

"But you weren't moving"

Blaeza just watched Jiren sob for a while before leaving Jiren in that spot till he stopped crying.

"Today is your first day of training" Blaeza grinned.

Jiren looked up at him curiously before turning away from Blaeza's spooky grin.

Later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Jiren as Blaeza fired several ki blasts at him.

"That's what you get for interrupting my sleep!" laughed Blaeza, I could get used to this training thing, he thought.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, "

Eventually Blaeza stopped messing around and they got to training.

Jiren punches flew fast but had no effect on Blaeza.

Kid's fast but his attacks are too weak thought Blaeza before attacking Jiren.

"OW" cried out Jiren.

"We need to work on your strength" said Blaeza.

"How do we do that?" Jiren immediately regretted asking when another grin appeared on Blaeza's face.

"My fists hurt!" cried Jiren.

"Keep going"

"But they hurt!"

"Don't be overdramatic"

"They're bleeding"

"HOLY SHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

 **Sorry for this one consisting mostly of dialogue I wanted a brief introduction to Blaeza before progressing**


	3. Universes

**Chapter 3:**  
 **Universes**

"Jiren" quietly spoke Blaeza.

"Yes Blaeza?" replied Jiren.

"There are entire universes out there and someday you and I will visit those universes and meet the most amazing people" smiled Blaeza.

"Really?"

"Yep in fact I have a ship that's real fast we can leave tomorrow"

Jiren's eyes sparkled as he eagerly went to sleep.

The next morning Jiren and Blaeza made their way to the ship and headed out into space.

Soon they reached the border of Universe 11 and Universe 7 (plot convenience).

Soon they arrived at a planet and landed there.

3 children can be seen playing together or just 2 the 3rd one is staying away.

"Come on Vegeta! Lets do something!" said one of the playing children.

"Yeah Vegeta! Join us!" said the other.

"Hmph, you two may be high-class saiyans but that doesn't mean you can tell me when to play, I am the prince of the saiyans!" replied the one named Vegeta.

Blaeza spoke up "Hey do you guys know where I can resupply?"

The three children turned their heads to Blaeza.

"Hi my name is Potacore" said the first child.

He was short but looked strong, he had a tail and black spiky hair (similar to Gohan's hair when he was fighting Cell in Super Saiyan 2), he wore a black jacket, an orange cape, black pants with black shoes.

"This is my friend Brissle" he continued.

Brissle (her hair is like the super saiyan 4 Goku hairstyle), she was also short but looked very agile, she also had a tail and wore saiyan armor with one shoulder pad and black pants paired with black shoes much like that of the one name Potacore.

"The grumpy one over there is Vegeta" he concluded quickly.

"I am not grumpy!" shouted Vegeta.

"What you are looking for is in the town over there" said Brissle ignoring Vegeta.

"Thanks also can you take care of Jiren while I'm away?" replied Blaeza.

Jiren shifted uneasily.

"Sure!" yelled Potacore.

"Great, Jiren stay here I will return" Blaeza ran off.

Vegeta stood up smirking and looking at his scouter.

"His power level is 674 not bad for a beginner" observed Vegeta.

"Power level?" questioned Jiren.

"It depicts someones strength" explained Brissle.

"Whats your power levels?" questioned Jiren.

"Mine is 1459" said Vegeta.

"5498!" said Brissle excitedly.

"Potacore?" questioned Jiren.

"He is a very strong one ever since he was born" replied Vegeta.

"Yeah his little brother has a power level of 10,000" exclaimed Brissle.

Jiren was shocked.

"He currently has a power level of 22,000!" squealed Brissle.

Jiren was even more shocked.

 _22,000? How is that possible?_ thought Jiren.

Vegeta smiled amused at Jiren's shocked face.

Brissle smiled.

Potacore just spoke.

"Don't worry I don't fight unless it's necessary" he said.

Jiren eased a little but still remained in shock.

"Eh Jiren" spoke another voice.

The voice broke Jiren out of his thought.

"What is it Toppo?" he growled.

"Belmod is waiting for you, we are about to leave for the tournament" replied Toppo.

"Alright"


	4. A Prank On Blaeza?

_**Chapter 4:**_

 ** _A Prank On Blaeza?_**

 **"** We don't have all day Jiren" said Belmod.

"Shut up Belmod" replied Jiren.

"As you wish"

Jiren sat down, it would be a while before they arrive at the tournament considering that their Supreme Kai was reluctant to take them there.

No matter this gives Jiren time to think.

The memory came back to him in a flash.

He was playing with his newly made saiyan friends Potacore, Brissle and Vegeta.

A distant voice was heard after a while.

"VEGETA" it bellowed.

"Shit it's my dad" said Vegeta "Hide"

Vegeta's dad appeared he looked just like Jiren imagined.

He and Vegeta chatted for a bit and then briefly left, Vegeta turned his head to his friends with a sad face before his father questioned what he was looking at.

Potacore and Brissle crawled out of their hiding spot helping Jiren out.

Blaeza soon returned with a look on his face like he was panicking.

"Jiren get moving this planet is doomed, I can feel it we must leave now!" quickly spoke Blaeza.

"But my friends!" cried Jiren.

"We can save them and if we have enough time save their families too!"

They all got into the ship and were prepared head to the home village of Potacore and Brissle before a huge crack in the ground appeared.

"It's too late!" cried out Blaeza "We must leave now!"

Jiren turned to his friends seeing their sad faces but there was nothing they could do.

They watched from afar as Planet Vegeta fell apart and eventually blew.

Potacore's energy started increasing before he eased and sat down in the corner.

Brissle went to comfort him and gave him a hug.

He didn't refuse.

Jiren joined in on the hug while Blaeza sat in his seat and stayed there.

Eventually Potacore would leave the corner and head into the ship's training facility and train with Brissle and Jiren.

Blaeza felt the pressure on his back, it was now his responsibility to take care of the two saiyans who lost their friends and family.

He sat there deep in his thoughts.

 _Later_

Potacore tried not to giggle as he twisted Blaeza's tail around his feet and seat.

Brissle was preparing the cold-ice water.

Jiren was getting ready to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Blaeza immediately woke up and attempted to stand up but fell face first into a bucket of ice-cold water.

He turned his head and saw the three children laughing.

A grin came onto his face, he was going to give them a big punishment today.

In the training facility Blaeza was battling the three children.

The room was dark with very few light anywhere.

Potacore sat behind a bush with Brissle and Jiren, squeezing Brissle's hand.

"Potacore that hurts!" she whispered.

"Should we split up?" asked Jiren.

Potacore didn't want to be by himself when Blaeza would find him but agreed anyway.

They all dashed off in different directions.

Jiren sat on the ground in the corner, he knew that Blaeza would punish them but he went with the prank anyway.

He scolded himself for giving in to his urge to prank Blaeza.

 _Rustle_

Jiren froze, Blaeza was here he was certain of it.

"Don't keep your guard down Jiren"

Jiren panicked.

"DODGE!" said Blaeza.

Jiren didn't dodge quickly.

BAM!

Potacore heard the sound and took the opportunity to run in the opposite direction.

Brissle saw Potacore make a run for it and decided to do the same.

Jiren was running like he never ran before.

Blaeza had missed his shot and was now in pursuit of Jiren.

Suddenly Brissle and Potacore jumped in the way.

The two were confused to see Jiren running from them till they saw Blaeza.

All three were running away from him now until he cornered all three of them.

"What now?" asked Potacore.

"We fight back obviously" said Brissle.

All three were throwing punches at Blaeza but Blaeza easily dodged.

He caught Potacore's fist and tossed him aside.

Jiren seeing his friend tossed so carelessly made him angry.

His power slightly increased but decreased when he saw Potacore get back up again.

"Brissle now!" yelled Potacore.

"Okay!" replied Brissle.

"What" yelped a surprised Blaeza.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Potacore and Brissle yelled simultaneously.

An explosion rocked out and standing there were Potacore and Brissle surrounded by a shining golden aura with spiky blond hair.

The two smiled preparing to fight Blaeza.


	5. The Power Of A Super Saiyan?

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _ **The Power Of A Super Saiyan?**_

 _ **Potacore And Brissle Vs Blaeza**_

"Their energy shot way up!" observed Jiren.

"This is the form we saiyans possess called super saiyan" explained Brissle.

"And it increases our energy fighting capabilities by a lot" continued Potacore.

The two took their battle stances.

"Finally something interesting" said Blaeza.

The two saiyans charged at the odd frost demon.

Blaeza braced for impact till the two broke apart and headed for him in two different directions.

Brissle's fist was covered in orange energy and increased in size.

Meanwhile Potacore's fist had green energy and was in a stance where he would toss the ki at Blaeza.

"Super Sharp Axe Punch!" said Brissle as she slammed her fist into Blaeza's face.

"Warrior's Rocket Shot!" screamed Potacore sending a beam of dark green energy towards Blaeza.

The two landed on their feet and high-fived each other.

The mist cleared and Blaeza was standing there unharmed.

"Not bad" he grinned "my turn"

His hand produced a single bit of red and black ki.

"Bursting Demon Shell" he said as he flicked it towards the two saiyans in front of him.

Brissle thought fast and fired a ki blast towards it.

The explosion was huge.

"I was going to do that" said Potacore.

" _Of course you were_ " replied Brissle.

"Don't keep your guard down" said Blaeza as he sped towards them.

Blaeza started punching at incredible speed.

The two raised their arms in defence but were getting tired easily.

The two broke apart and attacked Blaeza from both sides.

Blaeza took this as an opportunity.

For a split second his hands produced two small balls of ki.

"Bursting Demon Shell" he whispered.

He flicked it at the two saiyans.

Two huge explosions collided as they went off.

Blaeza thought he had won but he forgot about Jiren.

Jiren punched Blaeza in the back.

It didn't hurt him but it did do something and it was a surprise attack.

"Not bad Jiren, a surprise attack but if only you were strong-OOF!" said Blaeza.

Potacore and Brissle got back up and punched him in the sides.

He grabbed their arms.

"Working as a team is a good strategy but not good enough for me!"

He tossed the two towards Jiren.

"You aren't strong enough."

Jiren started powering up at the sight of his friends being beaten so easily.

"Potacore..." said Brissle.

"Yeah, his power is growing vastly" replied Potacore

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAA"

Blaeza noticed this and charged at Jiren and punched him in the gut.

Jiren fell back a little but stood up again.

"Power..."

A small red/orange ball of ki appeared in his hand.

"IMPACT!" he yelled as he tossed it towards Blaeza.

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Jiren has powered up a lot but will it be strong enough to take on the immensely powerful Blaeza?**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Jiren's Determination**_

 _ **Jiren Vs Blaeza**_


	6. That Was Fun

**_I'M LEAVING_**

 ** _What? I'm leaving? I shouldn't be discouraged? I will get better eventually?_**

 ** _That's not it._**

 ** _I just can't be bothered._**

 ** _If you like my stories do whatever you want with them, add extra stuff to them._**

 ** _Just as long as you give me credit._**

 ** _This website honestly just got really boring really quickly._**

 ** _So go ahead._**

 ** _I might return to this site some day (maybe after NAPLAN) but for now I'm leaving._**

 ** _Sincerely MasterLordVII_**


End file.
